


К морю

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: все живы и все хорошо. Просто поездка к морю.
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	К морю

**Author's Note:**

> когда устал от всего на свете (включая себя) и хочешь на ручки и в дальние дали, может родится… странное.  
> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича  
> музыка: Аквариум — Мы никогда не станем старше

Я знаю одно:  
Не остановить летящее слово,  
И всех, кого ты так сильно любил,  
Обязательно встретишь снова.  
Всех, кого ты так сильно любил,  
Обязательно встретишь снова.  
(c) Ундервуд. Все, кого ты так сильно любил

Автобус по имени Жук, старый, латанный-перелатанный (периодически перебирать его являлось чем-то вроде насущно необходимого хобби), был очень ценным приобретеньем. Добрые люди, отжалевшие его, смущенно извинялись за то, что ничего получше не нашлось, но Николас изрек: после «Анджелины-номер-Х», за рулем которой побывал Вэш (светлая память, «Энджи», я так и не смог починить тебя до конца!), меня уже ничем не пронять. Отреставрируем.  
Вульфвуд сказал — Вульфвуд сделал: Жук выглядел так, будто его собрали из десятка разных автобусов, подобранных на свалке, однако ездил как положено. Но совсем беспрекословно слушался, конечно, только Николаса, словно чувствовал своим сердцем-мотором, кому обязан жизнью. Остальным к норовистому автобусу надо было всячески подольщаться. Выходило не всегда и не у всех, а порой и откровенно боком, и тогда Вульфвуд страшно ругался (если рядом были дети, это выглядело так, будто он съедает слова еще до того, как они вылетят у него изо рта, а потому за благо считалось не подходить поближе, дабы не попасть под горячую руку. Но если вы — Вэш, советующий священнику не сквернословить, то вам прилетит гарантированно, как бы далеко и ловко вы не прыгали…), ведь он здесь был самым большим авторитетом по технике, а значит, ему опять целый день возиться с этой бодягой… (Тема возможных аварий и жертв от греха подальше практически не поднималась.)  
Вот и сейчас, поворчав для острастки на матушку Мелани, спихнувшую его за баранку, Николас объявил посадку. Стайка детей, ежившаяся от утренней прохлады и моргавшая заспанными глазами (накануне грандиозного событья мало кто спал, как водится), встрепенулась, тишина, казавшаяся неестественной и неприятной, распалась, и началось. Все похватали свои вещи (разрешалось брать только одну сумку, но покажите, покажите мне того, кто не набил свою до треска швов!) и ринулись на приступ Жука. Ливио посадку регулировал, утесом возвышаясь над ребятами. Малыши сюда, девочки сюда, а вы двое, да-да, вы, во-от сюда, к окошку, пожалуйста, и пакеты под рукой держите…  
Последней уселась матушка Мелани, предварительно еще раз пересчитав всех по головам, на ходу переспрашивая и перепроверяя, не забыл ли кто чего. Так ей было спокойней и привычней, и никто не упрекал ее в этом. И вот Жук тронулся, под веселый гомон пассажиров, везя с собой волненье, радость и миллион и одну интересную-преинтересную игру, придуманную еще весной. Жасмин, оставшаяся дома с самыми маленькими, махала им вслед, и от вида женской фигуры с младенцем на руках на фоне старенького дома со стареньким гаражом у старенькой церкви почему-то щемило сердце.  
Дорога к морю длилась положенные два часа. За это время дети успели наиграться в «я вижу», спеть несколько песен, надоесть вопросами из серии «а скоро мы уже приедем?» и, слава Богу, никого не укачало настолько, чтобы понадобились пакеты и остановки. Жук довольно урчал, а желто-серая от пыли дорога мерно шуршала под его шинами. И наконец — приехали. Пока Николас тормозил, пристраивая Жука на удобный такой травянистый холмик, в салоне все подобрались, готовясь ринуться наружу. Только матушка Мелани оставалась оплотом спокойствия, но Николас полагал, что мнимого. Очень уж аккуратно лежали руки на коленях, очень уж блестели глаза.  
Море сверкало просто ослепительно, воздух пах водой, солнцем, солью, свежей рыбой и счастьем, а свободный ветер ерошил волосы и, казалось, не меньше людей жалел, что не может подхватить их и унести в отливающую серебром голубую высь.  
Дети высыпали из Жука как зерна из лопнувшего мешка с криками, визгами и писками. И помчались к тому огромному количеству воды, что виднелось невдалеке, на ходу скидывая обувь и размахивая ластами и подводными масками. Лизавшие песок волны с белыми окаймовками пены оказались теплыми, что вызвало фурор — хотя Николас миллиард раз объяснял, что в конце августа вода как парное молоко. Но одно дело — слушать, а другое — лично убедиться, схватить в ладошку и даже попробовать на язык, а потом плеваться и ругаться (кто-то таки научил детей плохому — пусть некоторых и не учить надо было, а отучивать).  
Матушка Мелани и сам Николас выбрались из автобуса последними. Матушка не была на море целую вечность и неверяще смотрела, как летит по небу чайка. Вульфвуд был здесь неделю назад — словно прошла целая жизнь.  
Дети, как стайка не то котят, не то птичек, хлынули обратно — распотрашивать сумки. Среди багажа обнаружилась незнакомая черная кошка. Между обнаруженьем безбилетницы и попыткой поймать ее повисло мгновенье, когда мохнатая поганка зыркнула на Вульфвуда желтым глазом как на старого знакомца — и была такова. Каплей смолы просочилась сквозь жадные до пушистых зверушек детские руки и скрылась за поворотом. Туда ей и дорога, постановил Николас, и извлек на свет божий ножной насос.  
Вскоре дети уже надували резиновые круги и матрасы, и даже лодку, которую Николас и Ливио помнили по собственному детству. Лодка выглядела несчастной, как выдернутая из гамака пенсионерка, и непотопляемой, как крикливое безумие, творившееся вокруг нее. Мест в лодке было четыре: одно для гребущего и три для пассажиров или барахла — на выбор. Предполагалась, что в этой лодке будут рыбачить, а не катать малышню в несколько смен: Николас гребет, Ливио следит за теми, кто барахтается, в смысле плавает, в воде, потом — наоборот, пока все желающие, включая матушку Мелани, не накатаются.  
Потом были обед и сиеста — так Ливио назвал послеобеденный сон. Спали вповалку, на матах-пенках, под тентом, натянутом между Жуком и двумя шестами. Бархатная жаркая тишина обволакивала и заполняла до самого дна, молчанье было везде, как и странное ощущенье, которое всегда возникает на переломе уединения и одиночества. Вот только что все было хорошо, и вдруг р-раз! — подскакиваешь, передергиваешься, нервничаешь, только что не кричишь и не плачешь от внезапно нахлынувшего испуга перед пустотой, безмолвием и тем, что ты совсем, совсем один. И даже если знаешь наверняка, что это не так, ничего не можешь с собой поделать. Надо бежать со всех ног, надо звать, надрывая легкие, надо поскорей найти, увидеть, услышать, ощутить. А когда найдешь, то почувствуешь себя совершенно счастливым и поймешь, что лето будет абсолютно замечательным.  
Но если не впускать в себя этот глупый испуг, то можно чувствовать, что паришь в этой летней знойной тишине. И они парили, впитывая бриз и солнечный свет, щурясь на переливающееся зеркало моря.  
А когда проснулись, солнце уже стекало большой каплей меда к западу. Медленно, но неуклонно, навевая мысли о близкой осени. Море покрылось барашками на небольших волнах и плавать стало не слишком безопасно. То есть, они с Ливио могли бы, но это было бы не слишком честно по отношенью к детям.  
Часть детей бегала по линии прибоя — войнушку с водяными пистолетами никто не отменял. Как и участье в ней Николаса. К оружию у него тоже был талант, и некоторые мальчишки искренно недоумевали, отчего он стал священником, а не стрелком. Почему, почему. Да потому что! Что стрелок может дать людям? Что может дать людям священник? А романтику бродячей жизни служенье Богу не умаляло, напротив — делало глубже. В кармане те же дырки, и ночевки под открытым небом, и вечно прерываемый обед — все абсолютно то же самое. Путешествия только качественно другие, но кто сам не пробовал, тому, верно, и не понять.  
Ребята, не участвовавшие в войнушке, строили песчаные замки. Ливио, нахлобучивший смешную соломенную шляпу с короткими полями и алой лентой, руководил процессом. Его проект был по-настоящему грандиозным, и вскоре все строили одну большую крепость, отчаянно стараясь сделать ее именно такой, какой она была в одной из зачитанных книжек про рыцарей и им подобный сброд. Помнится, Николас в детстве спрашивал, где все эти рыцари, когда они так нужны. Оказалось — дела давно минувших дней, историям из книжек сотни и даже тысячи лет. Став взрослым, Вульфвуд узнал, что мир с тех пор не так уж и изменился, а рыцари… излишне романтизированы. Но периодически встречаются и такие, про каких ни в какой книжке не напишут. Где ж это видано, чтоб рыцаря путали со злодеем, а сам рыцарь вел себя как четырехкратно дипломированный шут?  
За полдня на пляже дети умаялись, порозовели и как будто распрямились немного изнутри. Чутье подсказывало: поживи они все здесь недельки две, то и вовсе одичают. Прирастут к этому берегу и этой воде, пустят корни меж камней, будут без остановки тянуться к солнцу почерневшей от загара кожей…  
И лето будет бесконечно долгим, бездонным, как сверкающее море.  
Заночевать решили тут же на берегу, а вернуться уже завтра. Утром. Или к ужину, как пойдет. Николас не помнил, чтобы он озвучивал мысли про «пожить на берегу как дикари с месячишко», но даже у матушки Мелани мелькали в глазах отблески этого безумства. Но завтра все равно надо будет вернуться восвояси. К сожаленью.  
Ребята натащили со всего пляжа сухостоя — какой же поход без костра, братец Ник? Разожги нам костер! Ты же умеешь, даже без зажигалки и спичек. Разожги нам костер, братец Ник, очень-очень просим.  
Демонстрировать ловкость рук Вульфвуд не стал и запалил огонь по-простому, от спички. Но все равно было что-то необыкновенно волнующее в этом таинстве: шум волн, напряженные в ожиданьи маленького чуда детские лица, запах веток и загоревшейся бумаги. И огонь вышел из его рук, как будто он был древним божеством — или просто старым другом, занялся и загудел свою вековечную песню. Всегда одну и ту же и всегда новую в своей манящей рыжине.  
Когда костер разгорелся вовсю, большой и красивый, и зефирки, хлебцы и куски бекона начали жариться, на туземные пляски сил уже не хватало, а время историй еще не наступило, случилось то, что детвора любила ничуть не меньше: Ливио, поющий под гитару одного с собой возраста. Нотную грамоту Ливио понимал плохо, где научился играть — не признавался и до сих пор не мог полностью изжить смущенье перед публикой. Особенно на него действовали прямые взгляды самых близких. Почувствовав такой, он словно разучался петь открытым голосом, что было очень печально. Поэтому Николас стоял поодаль от костра, подпирая плечом Жука, дымил сигаретой пока «никто не видит» (плохой пример для детей и все такое) и слушал пение товарища, жадно глядя в ночь. Звездное небо над головой походило на еще одно море: такое же темное, загадочное и сверкающее.  
Здесь, вдали от искусственного освещенья, небесные светила брали реванш и обступали со всех сторон, стоило только запрокинуть голову, окружали и заполняли собой весь мир, как будто не было на свете ничего больше, и только детский смех, отсветы огня и голос Ливио, льющийся поверх гитарного перебора, привязывали к реальности. Как будто они на острове. Маленьком таком острове, осколке далекого мира. Костер, автобус, шум волн и беспредельный купол темного, словно сжиженного неба.  
Безвременье, как оно есть.  
Затоптав окурок, Николас спустился к своими: заканчивалось время песен и начиналось время историй. Страшилки здесь не очень-то жаловали, а вот сказки, составленные из лоскутков прожитого, вычитанного в книгах и любовно возмечтанного, были нарасхват. И никто не рассказывал их лучше Николаса. До конца ночи еще есть время, и он как раз успеет рассказать несколько баек перед тем, как утолкать детвору баиньки. Спальники уже были разложены у костра благодаря матушке Мелани. А потом будет рассвет, сонные глаза, умыванье чумазых мордочек прямо в море, ворчанье матушки Мелани и возвращенье домой. Планы о новой поездке на море начнут строить еще во время посадки на автобус.  
А пока — пора безвременья и историй.


End file.
